Open-air vehicles, such as, without limitation, motorcycles, have long been both a source of enormous enjoyment to many riders as well as a source of discomfort, particularly for such vehicle operators. The metaphorical freedom of “feeling the wind” in the midst of motorcycle riding is certainly a major draw for many aficionados. However, having to combat the force of the wind causes strain and fatigue which limits the overall level of experience and enjoyment and thus many operators use a windshield. Windshields protect operators from the wind, cold, weather and road debris so windshields are commonplace in association with motorcycle riding. Windshields provide external barriers to the operator's face, as well, albeit in a manner that requires the top edge of such an implement to be at a specific level for such a purpose. In either case, the rider must view the road through transparent shields that may be effective for protective purposes, certainly, but can still impede the overall capability of the rider to see. If road grime accumulations occur, further problems may ensue for the operator as this further impedes visibility. Likewise, such weather events may also cause a windshield to be covered with water (and/or ice and snow), causing significant problems for the user, as motorcycle windshields typically have no wipers. Thus, the common requirement for a transparent barrier of some type may severely limit the capabilities of the motorcycle rider to operate such a vehicle in different situations. Furthermore, even with a windshield in place that provides effective protections in this manner, it is common for such implements to contribute to wind turbulence (or buffeting) as the air and/or wind passes over the top windshield edge. In this manner, then, even though some protections are accorded the rider with a windshield in place, if the height is too low in relation to his or her line of sight, the resultant turbulent air may further complicate matters. As such, if the rider is inclined to look over his or her windshield during operation, the turbulent wind often creates buffeting on the rider's head making driving difficult and unenjoyable.
As such, the motorcycle industry (among other open-air vehicle industries, including speed boats, ATVs, ultra-light aircraft, bass boats, three-wheeled sports vehicles, such as the Can-Am Spyder, and any other vehicles where the operator's head is subject to air flow) has long sought the ability to provide riders the ability to view the road without the need for transparent shields of some type directly in the rider's line of sight. In other words, motorcycle riders desire some type of device or implement that allows for an unfettered view of the road ahead but still protects them from the wind. To date, there have been no effective means to provide such a potential improvement. The closest developments in this area have basically been windshields or windscreens that are adjustable up or down or at differing angles on demand, or attachments to windshields that adjust up or down or at different angles. These structures, however, are limited to devices that have single adjustment points or angle adjustment points. Although these types of add-on devices allow for different levels of protection to the driver during operation, in actuality, there is little additional air displacement capability beyond the turbulent buffeting results described above. Other devices simply have a windshield that allows for an extra screen to lower or raise within a housing; however, there is no channel opening made available that permits any type of air displacement other than the same buffeting results described above. In essence, the “extra” screen implements within the prior art are distinctly not provided for any purpose other than air direction and extra height protections for the user. Any air displacement accorded the operator with these structures does not, due to the open nature of the overall added devices, channel air to the degree necessary and desired within the industry (e.g., capturing and sending the air a certain height over the windshield while smoothing the flow, rather than contributing to turbulence once the air passes over the windshield's top edge). Thus, these prior art windshield add-on implements are generally associated with and limited to issues pertaining to the height of the driver alone, and still limit sight lines as the top edge of such adjustable implements are still necessarily within the rider's line of sight. Windshields have been made with center vents which serve to reduce turbulence and buffeting, but none serve to raise the air stream appreciably.
The industry has provided all manner of devices to shield the rider but there has been no effective device provided to the motorcycle industry that affords full freedom from wind and turbulence while remaining out of the rider's line of sight.